


We Don't Have To Be Ordinary

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Zayn, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn doesn't want to be Liam's sugar baby but he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Have To Be Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute kinda smutty thing idk I was bored.  
> Title from the song [Life of the Party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fcTCMWx2-s) by Shawn Mendes. Great song.

Zayn may look sweet and unassuming, with a smile as bright as the fucking sun, but he's not.

He's stubborn and ill-mannered and unreasonable, but honestly? Liam loves that best about him. He doesn't think he could function if Zayn didn't try to pick a fight with him at least once a week.

It isn't healthy in any way, but Liam loves it.

They usually argue about how much money Liam spends on him, or how often they have to move. Liam doesn't see why either is a problem, because each time they settle, Zayn has a strop about how big the bloody house is. Ontop of that, the money that Liam spends on Zayn isn't even that much.

"Liam, you spend about half of your salary on me," Zayn will always say, because apparently, his parents raised him to support himself and Liam isn't allowing him to do so. Liam will scoff and tell him that, "No, I spend a fourth of my money on you, and another fourth on _us_."

Zayn will frown and stop talking to Liam for about a minute, so Liam doesn't really let that affect him.

The moving kind of does jar Liam a bit, too, but it's something that has to be done. Whenever a new sector of his business is being established, he has to go with it to make sure that everything is sorted. They never leave England, which is probably the only reason Zayn's still with him.

So yes, Zayn's stubborn and a bit unreasonable, but at least he's not always like that.

He works (because of he's young and stubborn, of course,) and when he comes home and he's especially tired or stressed, he'll climb into Liam's lap and hide his face in his neck. Liam  will hug him and tell him that he's okay, that he's good and that he loves him. On the days when he's specifically tired, he'll fall asleep on Liam's chest after about an hour, but when he's stressed, he needs to lose all the frustration and energy that's accumulated throughout the day before he can go to bed.

Liam gets the privilege of fucking Zayn into the mattress on those nights, rough and fast and loud. He always pulls at least two orgasms out of him, first one hot and loud, the second, unexpected and louder. Liam loves to watch his body tense and arch as he drives into him, loves the serenity on his face when they're done and the slow, careful breaths that he takes when he's finally fallen asleep.

In total, he loves his boy, his baby boy, to bits. And nothing will ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the "sugar daddy/sugar baby" kind of dynamic usually involves a younger person who either chooses to be or just is dependent on the older counterpart but I'm tired and idk what this is. This was too short and I'm sorry.  
> 


End file.
